


Meniere’s Disease

by Robronlover96



Series: illness, Sickness, and Medical Series [4]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meniere’s Disease, worried robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronlover96/pseuds/Robronlover96
Summary: Aaron Diagnosed with Meniere’s Disease.





	Meniere’s Disease

 

Aaron and Robert were cuddled on the sofa, watching re-runs of The walking dead.

 

Fifteen minutes into what they were watching,  

he felt kind of thirsty. 

 

Aaron stood up from the sofa. but as he did the whole room felt like it was spinning.

”Where you off too?” Robert Said,

 

”I need a glass of water” Aaron Said “I’m feeling kind of parched”

 

“Alright” Robert Said not taking his eyes off of the T.V, 

 

And with that. Aaron started to walk towards the kitchen, but as he tripped over his feet and went crashing to the floor. 

 

Robert heard a loud thud, he looked up from the T.V, and he saw his husband face down on the floor.

 

Robert jumped up from the sofa, he ran over to where Aaron was.

 

And he helped him up off of the floor, 

 

”Are you alright?” Robert asked. 

 

Aaron nodded timidly,

”Yeah, I’m fine” he said “I just got up to quick, that’s all” 

 

Robert furrowed his eyebrows, 

”Are you sure, that’s all it is?” he Said.

 

Aaron nodded,

”Yeah” he said.

 

But even though... he said yes, Robert was unconvinced. 

 

——————————————————————— 

  The next day...  

 

”Aaron?” Robert Said,

 

No response.

 

”Aaron?” He said a little louder this time.

 

He still got no response, 

 

Robert sighed. He wasn’t really that angry, he was more worried than anything else...

 

Robert walked over to where Aaron was, he stood in front of him. and he waved a hand in front of his face,

Earth to Aaron” he said  “Earth to Aaron” 

 

Aaron noticed this. And he looked up at Robert,

”Yeah” he said.

 

”I was going to ask you if you want to go for a pint” Robert Said,

 

”Sorry” he said sheepishly “I couldn’t hear what you were saying?”’

 

Robert furrowed his eyebrows, 

“What do you mean, you couldn’t hear me” he said.

 

”I don’t know, My hearing has kind of gone”

 

”Do you mean, like you’ve gone deaf” Robert Said, 

 

“I don’t know...” Aaron Said “my hearing isn’t like before, I can’t hear things very clearly”

 

Aaron paused for a second and then he spoke again. 

”Or maybe... It’s just a build of wax or something” 

 

Robert looked at Aaron with deep concern, in his eyes. 

“What if it’s something serious though... Aaron” he said, “And your just ignoring all the warning signs” 

 

“I’m sure it’s just something of nothing” Aaron Said brushing Robert off “I’ll be fine in a couple of days” 

 

Robert looked unconvinced, Why is his husband downplaying this. Is he seriously just think this is normal... 

he doesn’t really know.... 

 

But he’s going to keep a close eye on Aaron, just in case. 

 

Suddenly Aaron’s stomach churned and he could feel his stomach contents rise up his throat.

 

Aaron cupped a hand over his mouth. His stood up from the sofa, and he ran straight upstairs,

 

Robert furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, something’s not right... he’s not sure what, but he knows something’s a miss, he can feel it...

 

Robert walked upstairs and he followed his husband, to the bathroom.

 

He entered the bathroom, 

 

he saw Aaron emptying his stomach contents into the toilet.

 

He walked over to where Aaron was, he knelt down beside him, and he gently rubbed circles into Aaron’s back.

 

“Finished” Robert asked,

 

Aaron nodded.

”Yeah” he said,

 

There was a second of silence and then Robert spoke up.

”C’mon, let’s go back downstairs shall we?” he said,

 

Aaron nodded.

”Yeah” he said,

 

And with that. Robert stood up from the floor, 

 

And then after a second. Aaron pulled himself up into a standing position, 

 

But as he did, the room was spinning again. and he could hear ringing in his ears, 

 

Aaron put a hand on his forehead, 

 

Robert furrowed his eyebrows.

”Are you alright?” he asked,

 

”Too be honest, I’m feeling kind of dizzy” Aaron admitted. 

 

Robert furrowed his eyebrows,

”Anything else?” He said his voice full of concern. 

 

Aaron nodded slowly, 

“Yeah I have this ringing in my ears?” he said,

 

Robert knitted his eyebrows together.

“Ringing” he responded,

 

Aaron nodded in agreement.

”Yeah it’s like an alarm going off in my ears, expect there’s not actually one around” 

 

Robert was getting really concerned now, what if something is seriously wrong with his husband. 

 

He doesn’t really want to find out, but on the same time he wants to know what’s going on.

 

”Alright that’s it” Robert Said his voice laced with worry “we’re going to the hospital” 

 

And with that Robert wrapped his arm around Aaron’s. And then they walked out of the bathroom, 

 

Once they got downstairs they put their shoes on, they walked out of the door, they got in the car and then they went to the hospital. 

———————————————————————- 

 After a few tests, Aaron was diagnosed with Meniere’s disease. They gave him some medication to help with the symptoms, they also gave him a list of relaxation techniques is well... and then they sent him on his way,

———————————————————————-

 

They pulled up on the drive. And Robert turned the Engine off, 

 

They got out of the car. And they walked down to the house, 

 

They walked inside and then they hen they took their shoes off. 

 

Once they had done that, they made their way over to the living room. 

 

“How about you sat down and take things easy” he said “

 

This angered Aaron. 

“I don’t want to sit down Robert” he said his voice filled with frustration “I want to be doing things, and I don’t to be sat around doing nothing!”

 

”Yeah but... I think it would be best, if you took things easy” Robert Said. 

 

This angered Aaron even further

”Best, best for who?” he said “best for you, because it’s definitely not for me”  

 

Robert sighed. 

“Well... I just don’t want you to stress yourself out again” Robert Said, 

 

“I’m not going to get stressed again” Aaron Said,

 

Robert let out an exasperated sigh.

”Yeah well... you don’t know that do you?” he said getting annoyed with Aaron’s stubbornness, 

 

“Yes I do” Aaron Said “And I’m fine honestly” 

 

“Well... just to be be safe, you best sit down and relax. you don’t want to have another attack do you?” 

 

“I’m fine” Aaron grumbled “I’m not going to have another attack” 

 

“Yeah well... what if you do” Robert Said his voice full of annoyance  “What then eh?”

 

Aaron shrugged,

”I don’t know” he said “I’ll cross that bridge, when I come to it” 

 

“I’m being serious here Aaron” Robert Said firmly “What if you do”

 

Aaron didn’t say anything, he just remained silent,

 

”Yeah that’s what I thought” Robert responded.

 

”So... are you going to do as i say” Robert Said “And just sit down and relax”  

 

Aaron let out an exasperated sigh in response.

”Alright fine...” he huffed,

 

He didn’t have much choice anyway... because when Robert was like this, it was very hard to get him to change his mind, because he was just as stubborn as Aaron was. In fact they were like two peas in pod, 

So he just did as he was told, and he sat down on the sofa. Reluctantly that is...  

 

After a minute, Robert spoke up.

”Don you want anything” he said “Maybe... a drink or something to eat” 

 

Aaron nodded Timidly,

”Yeah Can I have a coffee” he said.

 

Robert nodded,

”Yeah course” he said.

 

And with that, he walked over to the kitchen. To make his husband, a cup of coffee.

while he was there, he decided to make himself one is well...

 

A couple of minutes later Robert walked back over to the living room. Two cups of coffee in his hands,

”Here” he said as he passed Aaron one of the cups. 

“Thanks” Aaron Said as he took the cup off of Robert,

 

”Eh, don’t mention it” Robert Said as he sat down next to his husband, 

 

The room went silent for a while, neither one of them really anything as they both were drinking their coffee and watching the T.V, 

 

A few minutes later Aaron spoke up.

”I love you, you know” he said as he took a sip of coffee, 

 

Robert hummed in response.

”Yeah I love you too” he said “Even if you are grumpy and stubborn”

 

Aaron let out a breathy laugh and then he smiled,

”Yeah well... your one to talk” he said. “your just as stubborn as I am”

 

”Touché” Robert Said in response. as he took a sip of his coffee, 

 

For the rest of the evening. They just drank their coffee, cuddled on the sofa. And watched T.V, 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven’t really been writing anything this week. I’ve been on residential and I have had, very little free time.
> 
> Anyway... I hope you enjoy :)


End file.
